Till death do us part
by AmbrLupin
Summary: After the violent deaths of the last seishi,Suzaku has granted his children a new life.But is it that much different from the first?Chichiri has found Tasuki again but its up to the former monk to make the other fall in love with him once more.TasXChiri
1. Prologue: To take one's own life

1Till death do us part

Prologue: To take one's own life

Rating: M

Summary: After the violent deaths of the remaining seishi, Suzaku has granted his children a new life...But is it that much different from the first? Chichiri has found Tasuki again- but its up to the former monk to get the other to fall in love with him once again. And there are those who would stop that from happening...

Disclaimer: Not mine. The evil girl is tho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This was a dream. It had to be...A nightmare that had managed to invade its way into his usually peaceful sleep. There was no way this could be real. Not this...anything but this! It had all happened so fast, barely a moment in time, but to him it seemed to go in slow motion...It would have been so easy to move away from the path of the deadly attack; would have, but didn't.

"TASUKI!" A shoulder slammed into his chest, causing him to stumble backwards, tripping over a corpse that lay on the bloodied ground. He hit the dirt on his butt, wincing, managing to look up just as the attack hit exactly where he had been standing not seconds before...and found himself drowning in the beauty that was his lover.

His face was turned so that only the perfect profile was shown, smooth, flawless skin, a pair of perfect lips that were parted slightly, and a single, warm chocolate brown eye narrowed slightly in rage. He was crouching, the torn shirt he was wearing pulled tight across his torso, outlining his muscles and washboard abs.

His gentle blue hair had come loose of its chord and now lay upon his shoulders and down his back like a waterfall of silk. The few strands of his gravity defying hair had drooped down to hang over his face, a strand falling just over that mahogany iris.

A soft light shone on his face, an ethereal light that made it appear he was glowing when indeed it was just...

_Suzaku...no..._

He didn't even have enough time to cry out as the attack slammed into the other so hard he was flung into the air, the resulting explosion sending pieces of earth in every direction, striking Tasuki so hard he was forced to shield himself even as he tried desperately to make it to his lover's side.

_Where is he...? WHERE IS HE!_

Eventually the blinding light began to fade, revealing the devastated land. But no blue-haired figure lay among the wreckage. _Gods...no...please no..._

A soft thump caught his attention and he turned slowly, knowing what he would find yet somehow praying it wouldn't be so. A dream, that's what this was...There was no way Suzaku would let this happen to him...not now...not so soon...!

Even bloody and broken, he was so beautiful. The attack had torn the clothes from his body so that he was naked except for the hair that spread out behind him, a fallen angel...his fallen angel. "C...C..." He couldn't get the word out past his trembling lips.

_Don't let him be...please don't..._

"Chichiri...?"He finally managed to whisper as he crawled forward, one hand at a time. He had to get to his side...HAD to. "Chichiri?" His voice got louder when no reply came.

"Chichiri!" He was on his feet, running, even before he knew it. He stumbled, nearly fell, but it didn't matter. Someone could have stabbed him in the back over a hundred times before he finally got to the other seishi's side. But he didn't care. All that mattered was...

"Chichiri!"

_He moved! Praise Suzaku- he MOVED!_

Cracked and bleeding lips opened slightly to release a moan as his head tilted to the side. Blood began to pool underneath him, turning the sky blue of his hair to a matted crimson. Tasuki swallowed to keep his nausea at bay as he gently lifted the other so he was cradled in the bandit's arms as much as possible.

"Tasuki...are you...all right?" Chichiri murmured, his eye roaming over the other, looking for injuries.

"N-No, you baka...What were you thinking!" His voice was soft, tears starting to stream down his face. His lover's life was fading away, he didn't need to touch the link that connected them to see that- his heart knew it just as well as his mind did.

"Had..to protect you..."

"I don't need you to protect me!" He hissed before realizing it. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. What kind of beast was he!

Chichiri flinched as if he had been slapped, his eye closing wearily. "I see." He whispered.

"Chiri! That's not... I just don't want you...koi...I...don't leave me!" Tasuki felt the other's heart skip a beat and he clutched the other to his chest. "Don't leave me Chichiri!"

"Baka...I could never...leave you." He raised a shaking hand and cupped the bandit's cheek gently. "I love you, Tasuki... If you believe me... then believe I'll never leave you."

"Gods, I love you too! So much!" He pulled back just enough to lay his lips against Chichiri's in a soft and loving kiss...just as the body in his arms fell limp.

_No...no...oh suzaku this cant be happening..._

Chichiri lay in his arms, head tilted back, his eye closed. He...He looked peaceful...content. A hitched sob ripped itself from Tasuki's mouth as he started to shake.

"Don't go, koi...DON'T GO!" He bowed his head over the lifeless body, wailing his grief to the dark sky.

0-0-0-0-0

The seishi in heaven could only watch down in sorrow as their brother warrior screamed so loud his voice began to crack, streams of tears falling down his face and neck as the skies opened up and rain began to pour down upon the scorched land.

"I cant believe this..." Nuriko whispered in horror as he hid his face in Hotohori's chest, "I cant!"

"You two truly deserved each other." The emperor said gently to the man that suddenly appeared in their midst, dressed in a flowing dark blue robe with matching sash and his ever-present staff in his hand.

"I never meant for it to happen this way." Chichiri said sadly, trying not to cry himself as he gazed upon his suffering lover. "At least now he will have life."

"Oh, you think so?" Taitskun asked from where she sat floating in the air not a few feet away from five of the seven seishi. "Do you really think your lover will just sit around? You forget whom you were up against and what kind of person Suzaku no Shichiseishi Tasuki is.."

Chichiri's eye widened in shock, "He wouldn't!"

"He is your lover. You tell us."

"SEND ME BACK!" Chichiri screamed at the creator. "SEND ME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

0-0-0-0-0

"And now...little bandit...you are all mine."

Tasuki gently laid the monk's corpse on the ground, wrapping it carefully in his own jacket before standing to face the one responsible. His eyes were hard as they gazed upon the beauty men had, literally died for, over the centuries.

Raven black hair cascaded to well past her thighs, high sculpted cheekbones, full lips painted scarlet. She was perfect, an epitome of the carnal desire known as lust. She was curved in all the right places, her chest high and full, her legs long and shapely. However...

_She killed Chichiri. She KILLED him._

"Last little seishi..." She drawled, her blood red eyes sparkling as she advanced upon the seemingly unarmed man, "Your lover left you, yes he did...Left you for me...You are mine now..."

Tasuki's head was bowed so that his fiery red hair hid his eyes from view. A tear dripped off his chin and his fists clenched at his sides. "Oh...You think so, do you...?" He gave a humorless chuckle as he knelt swiftly to pick something up from the ground.

Blood-stained metal glinted in the dim light.

0-0-0-0-0

"CHICHIRI, HURRY!" Nuriko yelled, spinning on his heel and nearly charging past Mitsukake and Chiriko who were struck silent by the present situation.

Chichiri grabbed one of the many nyan-nyan's Taitskun had just materialized and shook it back and forth until it agreed to let him borrow its body. He was just about ready to go back when there was a startled gasp from the rest of his star brothers.

Freezing where he stood he turned slowly to look behind him, horror etched on his face. Tasuki stood by his body, both hands holding the hilt of a sword that was imbedded _in his chest._

Blood was running down his hands but he hardly seemed to be caring. Rain had soaked his body and his hair stuck to his forehead as he turned his face to the heavens, his eyes closing even as he collapsed to his knees in the mud.

_"Chichiri..." _

"NOO!" The monk screamed, his voice hoarse as he sprang at Taitskun, grabbing her collar, "DON'T YOU DARE LET THIS HAPPEN! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"It is regrettable, the fate Shichiseishi no Tasuki chose for himself, however, it is not in my power to change what has already been done." She caught her pupil as he collapsed, sobbing and crying out in denial.

"W-What does this mean...?" Chiriko whispered.

"It means, Suzaku no shichiseishi Chiriko... That your fellow seishi will not be joining you here." The creator spoke over Chichiri's cries, her own voice tinted with sorrow.

"But...why not?"

"He took his own life. Such an act is hypocritical in the eyes of the gods. The rule is that one who commits suicide...is doomed to spend an eternity in the abyss."

The seishi exchanged looks of downright horror before turning as one to look at the huddled mass on the floor of heaven that was Ri Houjun...celestial warrior Chichiri. His sobbing reached all new heights as Taitskun finished her explaining and he suddenly threw back his head to scream.

"TASUKI!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There ya go- leave a review with that little button on the bottom left hand corner.

Next chapter: The reincarnated boys will meet! WHOO YEAH!


	2. Deal with the gods:Suzaku VS Seiryu

1Till death do us part

Chapter One: Deal with the gods: Suzaku v.s. Seiryuu

Rating: M

Summary: After the violent deaths of the remaining seishi, Suzaku has granted his children a new life...But is it that much different from the first? Chichiri has found Tasuki again- but its up to the former monk to get the other to fall in love with him once again. But there are those who would stop that from happening...

Disclaimer: Not mine. The evil girl is tho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Taitskun bowed low to the four gods, each sitting at attention at their respective cardinal points- Genbu in the north, Byakko in the west, Seiryuu in the west, and Suzaku in the south. The room they stood in, if you could call it that, was lighted by thousands of glittering stars, yes, real stars, in which a certain quadrant was behind a certain god. The shichiseishi stars glowed brighter than any of the others, filling up each of the four areas with a different light.

Suzaku sat on his black throne, reaching out to touch the stars on his side that were shimmering red. In sorrow he counted them. Seven, there were seven, yet one of them...one of his beloved seishi's stars was slowly going out.

Taitskun cleared her throat, gaining all their attention. She herself stood in the exact center, where a depiction of their earth was inlaid on the floor. She was a delegate for Mt. Taikyoku in a sense, as it, in all its glory, kept watch over the heavens and the world. Her eyes roamed over all those present, her hands holding tightly to a leather bound book in which all the names of those dead resided. It was called simply the 'book of life' and recorded all that the person did or did not do, this petitioning them for reincarnation or eternal hell.

"Is it that time again?" Byakko drawled, slouching in his seat, white and black hair flowing over his shoulder. "Honestly, why is this so important? Its not like we haven't seen all this before."

"Peace, brother. Our warriors have gotten their turn. It is now time for the others to join them." Genbu declined his head, green hair falling about his face, "Please begin, Taitskun."

"Thank you, Genbu-sama." The creator then turned to the last two brothers who had not yet spoken- Suzaku and Seiryuu. "My lords, between the two of you there are 14 shichiseishi who need to be reborn, but only 13 of them are actually eligible for it. As you know, Suzaku no Seishi Tasuki is still under the law you yourselves set down so long ago and now he must either face the consequences or be pardoned for his good and many deed for his country."

Suzaku bit his lip, fighting the urge to turn and take a glance at the star blinking out just behind his head. "He has served me faithfully, is it too much to ask for him to pardoned?"

"YES!" Seiryuu yelled, "You annoying whelp broke the law and must be punished! I will not stand for the rules to be broken this way!"

"And wasn't it YOUR Nakago who helped to murder thousands of innocent people not only of your own country but all of ours as well? HE will be granted reincarnation- why not my Tasuki!"

The two youngest of the beast gods snarled at each other, rising from their seats. Fire flickered in both their eyes and a fight would have broken out, surely, had it not been for the quick-thinking Byakko and Genbu.

"ENOUGH!" They roared, voices melding into one, a crack of thunder that froze the other two where they stood. "A season of change is upon us. Our time has come and went, and now out children are beginning to be ferried to live on earth. Would we willingly let even one of our dear creations suffer the fate of utter and complete destruction just as we ourselves do?"

Taitskun cleared her throat, "There may be a solution. May I remind you of the laws regarding soul mates? Now, correct me If I am wrong, but those proven to be soul mates are the sacred treasures of this realm, and are to protected even by the gods themselves. Am I wrong?"

"Not in the slightest." Genbu spoke up, a smile on his face. "You are correct on every account. Soul mates are to be cherished and revered, no matter who or what, they are."

"The soul mates that derived from the chose are as follows: In Byakko's quadrant not only are Suzuno and Tattara soul mates but Subaru and Tokaki as well. Genbu the sacred bonds for you lie in Takiko and Uruki. Seiryuu you have Nakago and Soi and Yui and Suboshi." Here she stopped to look softly at Suzaku. "And Suzaku-sama has Miaka and Tamahome...And Chichiri and Tasuki."

"WHAT!" One guess to who that was.

Suzaku sighed in relief, sagging in his chair. Seiryuu could shout all he wanted to, but it was over. Soul mates could never be separated...Tasuki was saved. However, next thing he knew, Seiryuu was accusing him of breaking the rules. "Excuse me?"

"YOU broke the rules! You helped your warriors repeatedly behind everyone's back! How else would they be able to obtain the shinzahoes or even know what they were!"

"Brother, is this true?" Byakko asked.

"Actually, Byakko-sama, the blame lies with me." The creator bowed to the tiger god. "I told the Suzaku seishi were to find the shinzahoes and exactly what they needed to do. I even helped them in finding all seven of the seishi. AND," Here she spoke loud enough to cut the dragon off, something she was immensely pleased with, "I was justified by doing so, because I believe you consulted the dark one on matters to help yourself, because, to coin your phrase, how did YOUR seishi know where to look?"

Genbu hid a smirk, "Too true, that."

"I-I-I-I did not such thing!" He flushed.

"You, little one, are in denial." Byakko was enjoying himself now.

Seiryuu eventually got himself under control, an evil gleam in his eye. "Answer me this then- How do we know for SURE they are soul mate? If I remember correctly, there has never been a bonded same sex pair ever, PLUS there has never been enough to proof beside the fact they were involved to suggest they are true soul mates. May I remind you, there have been false mates over the centuries."

Genbu sighed, "This is true. I regret to say there might not-"

"How about this then?" Suzaku cut in, his fingers steepled in front of him as he spoke. "A deal. My seishi are reborn- all of them, under the statement that if Tasuki and Chichiri are indeed, soul mates, as I know they are, they will seek each other out no matter the cost. If they do then we shall erase the sentance on Tasuki and let them live in peace like they deserve."

"And if they don't?" Taitskun wanted to make sure she covered all the angles. So Seiryuu couldn't pull another miracle out of his hat.

"If they don't then Tasuki is to be thrown into the abyss head-first and forced to restart his sentance and face complete destruction, just as we do!" The dragon's eyes were shining in triumph.

"But-"

"Its only fair, Suzaku." Genbu said gently. It took a good moment or two in which the phoenix-god finally turned around to look at his seishi stars in silence. Finally, he nodded.

Taitskun looked around at all of them again, "That settles it- Tasuki shall be reincarnated with the rest. Now, what about their memories?"

For the first time, Seiryuu showed compassion toward his warriors and he spoke softly, "I don't want them to remember. No one should have to remember the pasts they had and what they went through."

"Wise-choice, Seiryuu-sama. And you?"

Suzaku shook his head, crimson hair flying. "Leave it up to them. If they wish to remember then let them have the ability to do so, but if they wish to live in ignorance, allow that as well."

The elder's murmured their agreements in surprise. Suzaku had been the only one to think up such a thing, whereas both Byakko and Genbu had chosen to bestow full remembrance upon their shichiseishi and miko.

"If all is settled I must be going. It'll take some searching to locate Suzaku no shichiseishi Tasuki." The creator bowed once more before turning, book held tightly to her chest. "To answer your question, kami-sama, the Suzaku seishi were able to obtain the shinzahoes through no meddling of mine. The guardians would only allow those of pure-hearted and full of compassion to lay hands upon the most sacred relics of the old world, and your seishi, however strong and fierce, were neither of those things." .

And with a flash she was gone, leaving behind three very amused beast gods and one, very, very irritated dragon god.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-whistlewhistle- hehehe, I love annoying Sei-chan, cant you tell!

Anyway, next chapter is almost done and is titled: The birth of Genrou.

Wonder who THATS about. -smile-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What are you still doing here? GET TO REVIEWING! yay! ASK QUESTIONS, MAKE PREDICTIONS- I JUST LOOOOVVVEEEE THAT STUFF!


	3. Genrou

Till death do us part

Chapter two: Genrou

Rating: M

Summary: After the violent deaths of the remaining seishi, Suzaku has granted his children a new life...But is it that much different from the first? Chichiri has found Tasuki again- but its up to the former monk to get the other to fall in love with him once again. But there are those who would stop that from happening...

Disclaimer: Not mine. The evil girl is tho.

A/N: Guys, please, please forgive me. I have had a major case of writers block for anything anime, and have been unable to write anything to do with our favorite pair up until now. Not to mention I am a senior in High School, and I have trouble just trying to pass that and my online courses. I will try to get back on track, though. I just ask you try and... bear with me. bows than you very much.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"All right now - I see the head...Push!"

The young woman strained against the dark leather straps that held her down to the cold metal table, eyes glinting with rage and a good bit of insanity, doctors rushing around shouting orders even as she tried to snap at them with blood flecked teeth.

She felt someone shove something in her mouth so she couldn't bite her tongue anymore, not that she felt the pain in any case. Snapping her wrists forward, she tried to get off the table. They were saying things to her, things she didn't and wouldn't understand.

"There we go...Once more, just one more push and its over. It'll be all over." The man in the scrubs tried to coax her, but she wasn't going to have it. Any of it. This baby was evil and she did NOT want it!

"We're losing him!" A woman's voice cried out over the rushing, horror filled. "If she keeps this up, she'll kill the child!"

"Knock her out." The man stared down into her dark amber eyes and felt no pity for the woman who would dare do this, purposely. Who would intentionally try and kill her baby. That was murder in his eyes. "Knock her out. We can birth him ourselves."

"NO!" She screamed, managing to spit the leather strap from her mouth, snapping at anyone who came close enough to her teeth. "NOOO! I don't want it! I DON'T WANT IT! LET IT DIE - LET IT ROT!!"

Years later, and Kou Shun'u can still recall a sterile white room and a woman's voice, twisted in hate, and the first he ever heard...screaming. Screaming out, "Kill it! KILL IT OR I WILL!!!"

0-0-0-0

"Hey...Shun'u?" The quiet, and yet...almost commanding? Voice roused the boy from his daydreams, and the small redhead bolted up immediately.

"Koji!" The seven year old smiled, "How have you been?" His amber eyes sparkled happily. You see, it had been years since he had last seen the rowdy brown-haired kid and even longer since he had actually been allowed to play with him.

"I'm all right." Koji looked over his shoulder warily, as if waiting for someone to leap out of the bushes at him. "Look, I have to get back before my mom sees me here."

Shun'u's face fell. "Oh..." He wasn't sure why Koji was never allowed to play with him, or why none of the other kids would either. He figured it had something to do with him. After all...Why would they all play together and never invite him?

"But...I, uh, wanted to give you this." His friend held out his hand, where a gold chain dangled between his fingers.

Blinking, the seven year old reached out gently, "What's...this?"

"It's a present. I thought it was, kind of, like you.." Koji dropped it into his palm, before giving him a small smile. "I gotta go."

As he sprinted off, Shun'u picked up the chain, blinking again at the small charm he found dangling at the end. It was a wolf, grinning with fangs not unlike his own. Okay, maybe they weren't fangs, exactly, but he liked to think they were.

He touched the tips of one of his canines with his finger. Is this what Koji meant? It reminded him of Shun'u because of the fangs? Something on the back caught his eye and he flipped it over to read what it said.

_'Genrou.'_ or '_Phantom wolf.'_

"Genrou, huh?" He grinned softly to himself, looking over to the small dot that was Koji, walking in his front door.

"Thanks buddy."

For one split second, the other looked back, met his eyes...

And smiled.

0-0-0-0

Eventually, and that was said in the most sarcastic of terms, the authorities moved Shun'u to a foster care service and he spent quite a while in an orphanage before a young couple took the chance and adopted him.

It was odd, usually the younger people wouldn't dream of adopting a male in his teens, much less adopting a teenager at all, and yet at 13 he found himself with a family only a couple years older then himself.

The wife, Marissa, was a pretty blonde thing with wide green eyes. She liked to cook and usually supplied the ever growing youth with wonderful home-cooked meals for lunch. He had the money to get food at school, but why do that to himself?

The husband's name was Eric and he was hardly ever home, having chosen a career as an up and coming construction manager that kept him on the job more then at home. In his eyes, he supplied the money they lived off of, they could do without him for at least a bit.

Until he got things under control.

Marissa, however, didn't really seem to mind that her husband never came home and opted instead to spend her time with her adopted son. That was the first sign something wasn't right in this family.

The second sign was spread out somewhat, and was so subtle he nearly missed them every time. A hug here, a kiss there. It wasn't until she actually...put her hand where it didn't belong...did the teen realize what was going on.

He had pushed her off of course, face red not so much in anger as embarrassment. He was confused, and didn't quite understand what his _mother_ could have been thinking. This family had adopted him for heaven's sake! And here...she was...

However, it kept happening, and every time he let it go. Excuses ran through his mind. She would stop, it was just something she needed to get out of her system. Maybe he had misunderstood her, and she wasn't trying to do something...wrong.

Then there was the one that plagued his dreams at night, one that kept him up to all hours as he tried to find the answer. He needed the answer, because it was the question with no answer in sight.

Maybe that was what a mother's love was.

He wouldn't know.

His own mother was insane.

The next night, when she came to him, the wind whipped outside his window, throwing the room in sharp relief, sending the tree limbs outside into a frenzy, until it almost looked like fingers were trying to get in, scratching against the glass.

"Shun'u?" Her voice was soft, as she slid to his side wearing nothing more then a nightgown. "Love-"

He reached up with one finger, placing it over her lips as he sat up in bed. His amber eyes, suddenly wolfish in the dark, nearly glowing, looked straight at her and his lips curled up into a small smile.

"Call me Genrou."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Argh! Tasuki noooooo! What are you thinking?!

Okay, I know this chapter is gonna confuse a lot of people, specially at the end. Tasuki here, he doesn't understand what a mother's love is. He thinks that maybe this is what he has been missing out on, so he doesn't understand what she is doing is twisted and perverted and all that. He thinks its normal and something natural.

But anyway, I updated...

So you review. Please?


End file.
